Hotel Angker
by i-chin
Summary: Diberitahukan terjadi pembunuhan di tengah hutan dekat penginapan-. Kebetulan Anggota Kiseki No Sedai mendapat tiket untuk menginap di hotel di perbukitan selama seminggu, sesampai disana mereka punya firasat buruk tentang hotel ini. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka? warning : ooc, rada gaje, abal, lawak garing, yaoi dikit. CHAPTER 5 UPDATED! Mind to RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, rada gaje kali, typo, Yaoi dikit, lawak garing, dll

.

.

"Pemirsa pagi ini kami menemukan seseorang yg tewas lagi di tengah hutan dekat penginapan. Kejadiannya sama seperti orang yg tewas kemarin. Entah ini pembunuhan berantai atau apa polisi masih menyelidikinya. Keluarganya berkata bahwa selama ini korban selalu dikirimi surat dan sms dengan nomor yg tak diketahui, dan sering dilakukan telpon iseng. Jika anda merasa ter-terror segera laporkan lah ini pada polisi setempat."

.

.

Keesokan harinya di SMP. Teikou

.

.

"Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, Kise-chin, Satsu-chin kalian dipanggil Aka-chin di lapangan bersama Mine-chin" Panggil Murasakibara yg sudah pasti membawa snack bejibun-nya itu kemana-mana. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yg sudah agak turun itu, Kise asik dengan majalahnnya, dan Momoi lagi konsentrasi ngiket batang cherry di mulutnya. Mereka jalan keluar kelas secara beruntun dan biar greget barisan pertama adalah Momoi, kedua Kuroko, ketiga Kise, keempat Midorima, dan yg terakhir Murasakibara. Biar keliatan kayak blok berjalan gitu(?) sampai di lapangan disana sudah ada Akashi dan Aomine yg sudah menunggu.

"cukup lama juga kau Atsushi. dan kenapa kalian jalan beruntun begitu? terlihat greget sekali" kata Akashi pada mereka yg baru saja datang. "hn.. aku dapat 7 tiket untuk menginap di hotel perbukitan sana selama seminggu. Jadi kemasi barang kalian besok kita berangkat" kata Akashi singkat. "whaaa~! Apakah di hotel itu ada pemandian air panasnya ssu yo? Atau mungkin kolam renang Akashicchi? Adakah? Adakah?" Komen Kise yg daritadi asik dengan majalahnya. "hn, mungkin" ….. "YATTAAAAA~!" Teriak girang sorak sorai(?) antara Kise dan Momoi. Kuroko mah nurut aja, apalagi Midorima, kalo Murasakibara? Di amah nurut apa yg dikatain Akashi selama disana masih ada makanan. Yaudah jadinya ya semua setuju.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

"Hompimpa ALAYiyum Gembel. Mak Ijem pake baju rombeng. Si Daki sukanya ngupil" Kuroko pilih gunting, Kise kertas, Momoi gunting, Murasakibara juga gunting, Aomine batu, Akashi keluarin gunting favoritenya. "jadi kau Ryouta dan Daiki dayung sepeda ini ke atas bukit sana" perintah Akashi sambil nunjuk itu sepeda yang belakangnya ada gerobak. Itu pemikiran Akashi untuk hemat karena sekarang lagi jaman bawang mahal jadi dia hemat gitu(?) Akashi, Murasakibara, Kuroko, bersama Momoi sudah naik gerobak di belakang, Kise dan Aomine juga sudah naik sepedanya, mereka mengayuh sepeda itu sekuat tenaga karena itu gerobak berat banget, ditambah murasakibara beratnya 1 ton belum lagi tas mereka isinya berat-berat. Hedew.

Dan akhirnya setelah 5 Jam berlalu mereka sampai di hotel yg dituju. Dan mereka hanya menganga melihat hotel itu. Hotel itu letaknya ditengah-tengah hutan, banyak sarang laba-laba di dalamnya, dan terlihat seperti angker. "apakah kita salah hotel ssu yo? Akashicchi pasti alamatnya salah kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?" Tanya Kise dengan bulu kuduk yg sudah berdiri. "tidak.. ini alamat yg benar.." jawab Akashi dengan muka **flat**. "A-Ayo kita pulang saja Akashi-kun" Kata Momoi. "kau gila? Ini sudah tengah malam. Karena ini tempatnya ya sudah kita menginap saja disini selama seminggu. Apa salahnya?" jawab Akashi.

"APAAAA? TIDAK TIDAK KITA CARI TEMPAT LAIN SAJA SSU!"

"TETSU-KUN BAGAIMANA INI?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Momoi-san"

*munch munch munch*

"Kalian terlalu berisik nodayo"

"APA? KALIAN GILA MENYURUHKU MENGAYUH SEPEDA KE PUNCAK BEGINI DAN SEKARANG MENGAJAK PULANG? KALIAN SAJA YANG MENGAYUH SEPEDANYA!"

Seketika ada sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu Momoi.

"KYAAAAA! TETSU-KUUUN TASUKETTEEE!" teriak Momoi ketakutan sambil memeluk tangan Kuroko. Semua melihat pada tangan yg masih ada di atas bahu Momoi. "sssttt! Sedang apa kalian disini? Kalau kalian disini rebut-ribut seperti itu kalian akan diincar oleh 'dia'. Apa kalian akan menginap di hotelku itu?" terdengar suara anak perempuan yg mungkin adalah empunya tangan yg ada di bahu Momoi itu. "oh kau yg punya hotel ini? Kita dapat tiket untuk menginap di hotel ini selama seminggu sebelumnya kukira kami salah alamat dan apakah ini benar?" Tanya Akashi. "ah, akhirnya datang juga tamu untuk tahun ini! Ya ya ini hotelnya! Kalian pasti capek, ayo silahkan masuk, bahaya jika kalian diluar" jawab perempuan itu dengan cepat takut mereka berubah pikiran. Dan pada akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam rumah itu dengan mulut cengo semua.

'ruangan macam apa ini? Yg benar saja ini disebut hotel berbintang? Pemandian air panas? Mana mungkin ada. Kurasa ada yang tidak beres disini, tp yasudah lah toh kita sudah sampai disini. Dan lalu apa maksudnya mengatakan bahwa akan diincar oleh 'dia'? apa maksud perempuan ini?' Tanya Akashi dalam benaknya. Memang hotel itu gelap gulita seperti tak ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali hanya ada lampu di lobby dan di lorong saja yang dinyalakan, itupun sudah remang-remang, sarang laba-laba dimana-mana, tak ada TV atau radio, dapur? Hanya ada satu kompor, pisau, penggorengan, dan beberapa piring. Isi kulkas? Hanya ada air putih, itupun hanya 5 botol terisa.

'DAFAAAK HOTEL MACEM APA INI. PENGEN BUAT GUE KURUS? SERIUS DI KULKAS GA ADA APA-APA? GUE MAKAN APAAN NJIR. KOK TEGA BANGET AMA GUE. GA KASIAN APA LO SAMA PERUT GUE TERCINTA INI?!'

'ANJIR JADI GUE TADI NGAYUH SEPEDA CAPEK-CAPEK SAMA KISE KESINI SIA-SIA? ANJRIT MATI AJA GUE'

'GUE GAMAU NGINEP DISINI WOY. EH LIAT TUH KAMAR GELAP KAYAK APA. PULANG YUK'

'FUUUUUU GUE CAPEK-CAPEK SAMA AOMINECCHI HASILNYA SIA-SIA GINI?'

'FUUU LUCKY ITEM GUE GA COCOK UNTUK TEMPAT INI NODAYO'

'Gue gapapa sih yg penting enjoy aja desu'

'Selama masih ada gunting *cium-cium gunting*'

Perempuan itu menunjukkan mereka dimana letak kamarnya, kamar itu cukup besar jadi cukup untuk 7 orang di dalamnya, tapi sayangnya kamar itu terletak di ujung lorong yg paling gelap dan cukup seram. Perempuan itu menggeser pintu kamar tersebut dan menyalakan lampunya "nah ini kamar kalian, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja namaku. Oh ya panggil saja an-chan" Kata perempuan itu sambil kembali ke arah lobby. Mereka memasuki kamar itu dan hening saking stress dan cengonya.

"sebenarnya ini hotel atau penjara…" Kuroko memulai pembicaraan.

"Lebih tepatnya penjara Kuro-chin"

"Murasakibaracchi benar ssu!"

"Aku setuju dengan Mukkun!"

"Apa kita disini benar-benar selama seminggu nodayo?!"

"Sebaiknya lebih baik kita pulang lebih cepat Akashi"

"aku tau itu Tetsuya, Atsushi, Satsuki, Shintaro, dan Daiki. Aku juga merasa ada yg tidak beres disini. Lebih baik secepatnya, lagipula apa kalian ingat apa yang dia bilang pada kita waktu di hutan tadi? Dia berkata 'jangan ribut atau kalian akan diincar oleh 'Dia' apa kalian tak habis pikir?"

Suasana pun kembali hening setelah mendengar apa yg diucapkan Akashi barusan.

Kira-kira apa yg terjadi dengan mereka?

Apakah mereka akan menginap selama seminggu?

Apa yg dimaksud An-chan dengan 'Dia'?

-To Be Continue

A/N : Gomen minna ceritanya agak gaje ;_; ini fanfic pertama saya semoga kalian suka. Mind to RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, rada gaje kali, typo, Yaoi dikit, lawak garing, dll

.

.

-cerita sebelumnya(?)-

"aku tau itu Tetsuya, Atsushi, Satsuki, Shintaro, dan Daiki. Aku juga merasa ada yg tidak beres disini. Lebih baik secepatnya, lagipula apa kalian ingat apa yang dia bilang pada kita waktu di hutan tadi? Dia berkata 'jangan ribut atau kalian akan diincar oleh 'Dia' apa kalian tak habis pikir?"

Suasana pun kembali hening setelah mendengar apa yg diucapkan Akashi barusan.

.

.

"ano… apakah kalian mendengar berita tentang kasus beberapa minggu ini?" Tanya Kuroko memecahkan keheningan tersebut. "berita? Berita apa ssu yo!?" "berita itu? Oh aku mendengarnya nodayo" "hn? Berita apa itu Shintaro? Biar kutebak. Kasus pembunuhan berantai yg sedang meraja lela?" tebak Akashi, dengan tepat. "kasus pembunuhan b-be-berantai— A-APAA—!?" sontak tanya Aomine, Kise, Momoi, dan Murasakibara hampir berbarengan. Terutama Murasakibara sampai keselek makan **lollipop-nya. **

**.**

**.**

'TOK TOK TOK' tiba-tiba pintu kayu itu digeser oleh seorang anak perempuan. Yap! Dia An-chan yg mempunyai hotel itu.

.

.

"kudengar kalian tadi membicarakan tentang berita pembunuhan ya? Yg didekat sebuah penginapan dekat hutan bukan?" Tanya An-chan pada mereka. Sontak mereka semua kaget mendengarnya, bagaimana pula dia bias tau? Bahkan disini pun tidak ada tv maupun radio, akupun heran kenapa dia betah tinggal di tempat seperti ini—

"An-chan tau mengenai berita itu ssu yo!? B-bagaimana bisa?"

"hn, kau juga tau mengenai itu rupanya"

"ohok—ohok— An-chin a-aku ingin minta minum— S-Satsu-chin antarkan aku ke dapur ya—" jelas Murasakibara tiba-tiba yg habis keselek sama lollipop bulet-bulet(?). "apa? Atsushi dengan tumbennya kau ingin diantarkan Satsuki? Biasanya kau memintaku untuk mengentarmu bukan?" Akashi nyerocos sebelum dijawab Momoi. "hhnnn~ baiklah, Aka-chin ayo antarkan aku ambil minum" ronta Murasakibara yg masih keselek, mungkin karena udah nyangkut di tenggorokan kali ya(?) [ /seketika dicekek mura-chin/ ]

-Mura, Aka-chin POV-

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju dapur yg diterangi oleh cahaya lampu remang-remang—mumpung gelap-gelapan ga ada yg nemenin kesempatan bagi mereka berdua untuk lopey-dopey [/v/ /le digunting Akashi/] oke, maaf. Sesampai di dapur mereka membuka kulkas tersebut dan mengambil satu botol air mineral. "Ayo Aka-chin kita kembali ke kamar~" ajak Murasakibara. "Tidak, tunggu Atsushi—" Akashi melirik pada sebuah botol di sembunyikan di balik rak. "hn? Ada apa lagi Akachin?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan malas yg sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"untuk apa disini diletakkan kapur, dan–"

"mungkin untuk menulis di papan menu Akachin"

"hn. Baik itu alibi yg cukup bagus, lalu bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan tentang formalin di dapur?"

"mungkin An-chin salah menaruhnya. Ataumungkin supaya bau bangkai hewan tidak bau"

"tidak Atsushi, ada hal yg aneh terjadi disini" bersamaan ketika Akashi berkata begitu ada sebuah bayangan hitam dengan lingkaran bola mata merah…..tepat di belakang Akashi.

"WHAAAAA— AKACHIIN! AWAS DI BELAKANGMU!" Teriak Murasakibara. Sontak Akashi langsung balik badan dan bayangan hitam itu hilang tiba-tiba. "Ada apa denganmu Atsushi? Ada apa dibelakangku?" Tanya Akashi tak mengerti. Murasakibara mundur selangkah demi selangkah "D-dibelakang Akachin t-tadi a—" belum selesai Murasakibara berkata-kata, tiba-tiba sebuah gunting melesat di telinga kanan Murasakibara dan menancap di tembok—"Akachin—kau mau membunuhku?" Tanya Murasakibara kaget. "dibelakangmu—lihatlah" Murasakibara membalikkan badan dan melihat gunting Akashi yg melesat dekat dengan telingannya. Ia tercenggang melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin ada kertas voodoo disini?

-Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Momoi, An-chan POV- [/kepanjanganwey ]

"Akashi-kun sama Muk-kun lama sekali~" keluh Momoi. "kau mau menjemput mereka Momocchi?" Tanya Kise. Momoi menggelengkan kepala ngeri, tentu saja dia tidak mau kembali ke lorong yg gelap dengan cahaya remang-remang begitu. "hei hei, Kise! Satsuki, Midorima, Tetsu bagaimana kalau kita main kartu ha? Tentu kau juga ikut An-chan" ajak Ahomine [ oke itu sengaja typo (?) /ledilemparaomine ] oke maaf.

"YOOSSHH! AYO KITA MAIN SSU YO!"

"Dai-chan bawa kartunya?"

"Hn, mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa kebosanan nodayo"

"hai'"

"kalau aku tidak bawa mana mungkin aku mengajak untuk bermain Satsuki *swt*"

"boleh boleh~"

"ya mungkin saja kau lupa Dai-chan~"

"Yosshh! Kita main SETAN saja ssu yo!"

"iiee iiee main tepuk nyamuk saja Ki-chaan~"

"kita hompimpa saja lagi nodayo"

"Hompimpa ALAYiyum gambreng. Mak Ijem pake baju rombeng. Si Kise jadi nenek sihir! (?)" Secara serempak entah kenapa semua pilih batu hanya Satsuki yg pilih kertas. [ Ajaib kan? Saya gitu /apa /pergisana ] dan akhirnya mereka main tepuk nyamuk dengan riang gembira dan innocent nya yg sudah melupakan ada banyak hal aneh disekitar mereka.

-Mura, Aka-chin POV-

"Atsushi sebaiknya kita keluar dari dapur ini segera dan kembali ke kamar." Kata Akashi segera "Aku tau itu Akachin" Jawab Murasakibara—

-Normal POV-

Secara tiba-tiba terjadi getaran yg cukup dibilang kecil tp dapat membuat lampu di rumah itu padam. Entah apa yg terjadi "KYAAAAAA TETSU-KUUUNN~!" Terdengar teriakan Momoi yg berada di dalam kamar. Suaranya terdengar sampai kearah dapur, dengan terpaksa Akashi dan Murasakibara jalan terburu-buru di dalam lorong yg dikelilingi oleh kegelapan itu untuk mengetahui keadaan yg terjadi di dalam kamar. Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa seperti ada yg bernafas dekat dengan lehernya "Atsushi, sedang apa kau bernafas dekat dengan leherku. Menyingkirlah itu membuatku makin terasa panas" [ Akashi ambigu ohok ohok ovo /guntingmelesat(?)/ /okemaaf ] "hah? Apa yg kau bicarakan Akachin? Jelas-jelas aku ada di depanmu" Tanya Murasakibara bingung. Akashi hanya terdiam dia masih merasakan ada orang yg sedang bernafas di dekat lehernya.

—sesampainya mereka dikamar lampu pun kembali menyala, mereka melihat keadaan orang-orang yg berada di kamar. Akashi melihat kearah An-chan, mukanya terlihat begitu pucat pasi. Yah bisa dibilang seperti mayat hidup? Raut mukanya terlihat seperti gelisah atau semacamnya. "N-nee An-chan kenapa ssu yo!?" Tanya Kise yg ternyata juga menyadari hal itu. Hening. Hening untuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya terdengar suara helaan nafas berat dari An-chan— "….s-sepertinya dia akan datang… d-dia yg kukatakan pada kalian semua… seseorang yg mencari tumbal… biasanya dia akan datang tengah malam setelah—" An-chan menelan ludahnya "—getaran kecil tadi dan….lampu padam…"

"HYAAAAAAAA TETSU-KUN DOUSHITE DOUSHITEEE" Teriak Momoi yang sudah panic duluan.

"j-jangan panik dulu M-Momoi-san— A-aa.. sebaiknya aku buatkan teh dulu" kata An-chan menenangkan. Dia pergi keluar kamar, menutup pintunya dan pergi kearah dapur.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cukup hening keadaan di kamar, cucuran keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh, bulu kuduk yg berdiri tegang. Pikiran yg kemana-mana dan mungkin tidak jernih. Apa yg akan terjadi? Apa kita benar-benar salah hotel? Pasti salah kan? Mana mungkin hotel coret-bintanglima-coret seperti ini? Lagi pula siapa dia? Apa maksud An-chan?

Di tengah keheningan itu tiba-tiba lampu kembali padam dan terjadi getaran yg lebih kuat disbanding getaran yg sebelumnya.

"KYAAAAAAA TETSU KUUUUUUNNN!" Teriak Momoi ketakutan. Respek semua juga terkejut oleh getaran barusan. Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit lampu padam, lampu hidup kebali dan—

"HAH!?" mereka tercenggang-cenggang, apa yg baru saja terjadi—?

"Atsushi… kenapa kita hanya berdua?"

"Momoi-san? Kita hanya berdua disini?"

"Aominecchi kita hanya berdua ssu yo…."

"…Apa yg terjadi nodayo.. apa yang…yang lain kemana? Tidak.. aku tidak takut nodayo! Selama masih ada Kerosuke *peluk(?)*" [ /writer cengo/ ]

Mereka sontak berpikiran yang sama. Bagaimana mungkin yang tadinya mereka berada di dalam kamar sekarang sudah ada di suatu ruangan entah dimana dan mereka berpisah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hotel itu? Lalu siapa itu 'dia'?

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Disclaimer : Eheh saya nambah Disclaimer ini dari corpse party milik Kodouin Makoto :3

A/N : Ahahahahaha sorry agak gaje :'3 honestly saya ga pinter bikin ff hiks ;; betewe aniwe baswe(?) mohon RnR nya pls! ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, rada gaje kali, typo, Yaoi dikit, lawak garing, dll

A/R : haaaiii kaliaaan mumumuuu maap saya baru apdet sekarang D8 baru libur sih . saya stress ukk, jadi kalo ini lebih gaje maap :') jarang2 kan ada ff yg genre horror humor /w/ /plak /laludihajar

-Cerita Sebelumnya-

HAH!?" mereka tercenggang-cenggang, apa yg baru saja terjadi—?

"Atsushi… kenapa kita hanya berdua?"

"Momoi-san? Kita hanya berdua disini?"

"Aominecchi kita hanya berdua ssu yo…."

"…Apa yg terjadi nodayo.. apa yang…yang lain kemana? Tidak.. aku tidak takut nodayo! Selama masih ada Kerosuke *peluk(?)*"

-SKIP SKIP-

-Midorima POV-

Meski dengan rasa takut Midorima tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong yg gelap, dan panjang yg disertai pintu di setiap lorong dan diujung lorong. "untung aku bawa senter, ternyata oha-asa baik telah member tahu ku '**Lucky Item'** ku hari ini, jadi ya aku hanya jaga-jaga nodayo" syukur Midorima dalam hati sambil membenahi kacamatanya yg udah melorot(?) [ gue heran padahal midorima ga pesek ;; /udah /pergisana ]

Ia tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil membuka pintu di setiap lorong satu per satu, dan semua pintu itu terkunci. Sesampai di ujung lorong dia membuka pintu tersebut dan pintunya dapat terbuka, aneh juga hanya ada satu pintu yg tidak dikunci. Ia memasuki ruangan gelap itu sambil diterangi oleh cahaya senternya, dan melihat di sekeliling ruangan itu. "kurasa ini ruang perpustakaan, tp tadi kan tidak ada ruangan seperti ini di rumah An-chan nodayo" Tanya Midorima heran terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia masuk ke /perpustakaan/ itu dan mencari saklar lampu. Sekitar kurang lebih 15 menit dia marathon(?) di ruangan itu dia tetap tidak menemukan saklar. Akhirnya dia terpaksa melihat-lihat buku itu dengan cahaya senternya.

Sepercik cahaya muncul di dekat tangga kecil yg sudah tua. "apa itu nodayo- bukan kacamata gue kan. bukan kerosuke gue kan. bukan hape gue kan aaaaaah" saking penasaran dan rasa takutnya Midorima sampai fangirling-an eh salah fanboy-an /dilemparbola

Ia berjalan ke tangga tua tersebut dan lihat, sebuah logam apalah itu saya juga gatau(?) ber celing-celing dihadapan Midorima. Midorima yang tadinya fanboy-an menjadi terpesona melihat ada logam yg ber celing-celing layaknya /ichiya/ /koknyambung oke maaf. "logam apa ini nodayo" ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. terjadi keheningan yg cukup lama disana sebelum sebuah buku jatuh dan Midorima pun terkaget "DEMI TUHAAAANNN!" dia berteriak sambil melihat kearah dimana tempat buku itu terjatuh sambil diterangi cahaya senter. "yaoloh cuma buku jatuh" kata Midorima lega dalam hati. Midorima pergi untuk mengambil buku itu dengan logam tadi yg sudah di kantonginya. Buku itu terbuka tepat di bagian tengah-tengahnya, di halaman tersebut terdapat lambang dengan sebuah lingkaran besar dan lambang-lambang lain cukup sulit untuk dijelaskan.

-Murachin, Akashi POV-

"Akachiiinn~" panggil Murasakibara dengan suara terharu "Kita beruntuuunggg!" lanjutnya. "karena kita berada di dapur yg penuh dengan kue yg tadinya di dalam hotel tidak ada. bukan begitu Atsushi?" Murasakibara hanya mengangguk dengan semangat karena udah terlanjur ngiler liatin kue /dihajar Murasakibara berjalan menuju ke arah meja yg terdapat banyak kue dan makanan manis terutama makanan favoritnya **'Maiubou'. **Baru saja ia mau mengambil sepotong kue, sebuah tangan meluncur dengan cepatnya dan langsung memukul tangan Murasakibara. sontak Murasakibara kaget "Akachin?" "Kau bodoh ya, bisa saja ini tipuan" "Akachin jahat" "Kok gue jahat. gue itu CARE sama elo. KALO LO MATI KALO LO KENAPA-KENAPA SIAPA YG MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB HAH? SIAPA!? GUE HARUS BILANG APA KE CALON MERTUA GUE KALO LO KENAPA-KENAPA. GIMANA KALO GUE GA DIRESTUIN SAMA CALON MERTUA GUE. LO MAU NANGGUNG?" Kata Akashi dengan sura yg setengah teriak dan emosi. Murasakibara hanya diam tercengo kaget mendengarnya dan langsung memeluk Akashi. "Maafin gue. gue insap" Kata Murasakibara pelan. Akashi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Masih di dalam pelukan Murasakibara, Akashi melihat sesuatu, bewarna merah segar. seperti darah? ya, itu pisau berlumuran darah segar, entah darah manusia atau darah hewan Akashi tidak tau. Akashi melepas pelukan Murasakibara dan berjalan menuju arah dimana tempat pisau itu berada, Murasakibara hanya melihat Akashi berjalan. Dia bingung, apa yg Akashi lakukan? Apa dia masih marah padanya? "Akac-" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya diputus oleh Akashi "Atsushi, lihat ada pisau berlumuran darah disini. kira-kira buat apa?" "motong daging? kan ini dapur Akachin" "itu bisa dipakai alibi. Atsushi coba kau check di kulkas atau tong sampah ataupun wastafel" "baik"

Murasakibara mengecek kulkas, tong sampah, dan wastafel lalu kembali ke tempat Akashi dengan muka heran "Aneh, di kulkas tidak ada daging. tong sampah juga tidak ada bekas memotong daging yg biasanya dibuang, wastafel pun tidak ada sisa-sisa darah sehabis memotong daging" jelas Murasakibara. Akashi hanya diam mendengarkan. Dia berpikir, darah segar siapa yg ada di pisau? darah manusia? atau darah hewan?

-Kuroko, Momoi POV-

"Tetsu kun, dimana kita?" tanya Momoi takut. "T-tenang Momoi san, mungkin ini Lobby?" "sepertinya begitu nee.." Mereka berjalan menuju lobby, disana terdapat sebuah telepon, bagus! semoga saja telepon itu berfungsi, dan Momoi mengangkat ganggang telepon tersebut dan ... tidak ada bunyi. Kuroko menyadarinya bahwa kabel telepon belum dipasang "Momoi san, kabel teleponnya belum dipasang" Momoi menyadarinya dan dia memasang kabel tersebut. "tidak ada sambungan telepon nee Kuroko kun- tunggu.. apa ini?" tanya Momoi sambil menunjuk kearah kalung dan mengambilnya. kalung emas dengan batu menyala bewarna biru laut bak warna rambut Aomine. "jimat?" tanya Kuroko. "mungkin saja nee, tapi untuk apa ditaruh jimat di lobby?" Kuroko hanya terdiam dengan muka datarnya. untuk apa ada jimat di dalam lobby? aneh bukan?

-Kise Aomine POV-

"Kenapa aku harus berduaan denganmu he Aominecchi" Gerutu Kise sambil mengembungkan pipi. "lo jangan salahin gue nyet. mentang-mentang lo model juga harus cantik gitu? produser lo ga jaman ya. kenapa ga milih gue coba jadi model. badan gue? sexy. suara gue? sexy. kulit gue? sexy, kata bule sih exotis. gue kurang apa. dan satu lagi kalo lo mau tanya kenapa kita ditakdirkan sial bersama-sama daritadi salahin author noh" Kata Aomine protes sambil nunjuk author(?) /kokbisa [ ups .. /beerbekabur ] "ahahaha iya juga ya ssu. kita hajar author aja habis selesai ini cerita aominecchi heuhuehuehuhehueh" Ketawa Kise sadis sama author. "Apa lo? mau lo gue panggilin Akashi kesini buat gunting majalah-majalah elo? mau lo gue panggil Eyang Subur buat nikahin elo Kise? Mau elo gue panggilin Arya Wiguna teriak 'DEMI TUHAAANN!' di telinga elo? kurang baik apa gue ngasih elo liburan. lo juga Mine mending gue jarang nistain elo di TL gue, KURANG BAIK APA GUE HAH?" Protes /saya/ sama Aomine dan Kise. mereka hanya bengong tercengo dengerin apa kata /saya/. oke maaf, kita lanjut

"Aominecchi payah ssu" Kata Kise ngambek yg habis diomelin sama Author. Aomine hanya diam masih cengo gara-gara diomelin. "He Kise! lihat!" kata Aomine sambil menunjuk sebuah benda putih menari-nari ditiup angin. "Apa itu ssu- AAAAA! I-ITUU KERTAS VOODO AOMINECCHII!" kata Kise yg kaget melihat benda putih yg ditunjuk Aomine.

"Kertas voodo? buat apa ha"

"mana gue tau. bukan gue yg punya rumah ssu yo"

"gue juga udah tau. lo kan baka"

"lo aho. mau apalo"

"gini-gini gue sexy"

"ada yg ngefans sama elo?"

"..."

...

...

...

...

-Normal POV-

Terjadi kesunyian kurang lebih selama 30 menit di tempat Midorima, MuraAka, KuroMoi, maupun AoKise. sebelum bunyi nyaring dari **speaker** yg memekikkan telinga yg terdengar di seluruh sudut ruangan hotel itu.

...

...

"krskrskjksdksdhjksd"

"ehm"

"Salam untuk teman-teman baruku yg berasal dari Teikou High School eh? Aku dengar kalian pemain basket terhebat di jepang? sayang sekali kalian tidak dapat melanjutkan kegiatan itu kembali. nikmatilah permainan dari hotel ini, sedikit lengah saja nyawa kalian taruhannya yg akan dimakan habis oleh '**dia'** hahaha selamat bermain kawan!" Kata seorang anak perempuan melalui speaker dengan tawanya yang sadis itu, dan dengan suara yang **familiar** bagi mereka. ya, dia lah An-chan.

Semua tercenggang-cenggang mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin An-chan? Hah, mana mungkin itu An-chan. dia kan tadi... tapi tunggu. mungkin saja itu An-chan karena dia mungkin dia menjebak kita. atau ... Aaarrghh mereka bingung diam kaget tercengo(?) Permainan apa yang An-chan maksud? siapa itu '**Dia' ? **

-To Be Continue

A/R : Maaap yg ini lebih OOC dibanding sebelumnya uguuu ;A;)


	4. Chapter 4 : Midorima's game

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, rada gaje kali, typo, Yaoi dikit, lawak garing, dll

Author : Hai kalian kita ketemu lagi mumumumumu /pergilo/ sebelum saya ngelanjutin ke chappie 4 saya mau berterima kasih sama orang-orang yg review fic gaje saya :'D sumpah makasi udah nyemangatin buat lanjut ke chappie 4 ;; happy reading minna!

Chappie 4: Midorima's Game

-Cerita Sebelumnya-

Salam untuk teman-teman baruku yg berasal dari Teikou High School eh? Aku dengar kalian pemain basket terhebat di jepang? sayang sekali kalian tidak dapat melanjutkan kegiatan itu kembali. nikmatilah permainan dari hotel ini, sedikit lengah saja nyawa kalian taruhannya yg akan dimakan habis oleh 'dia' hahaha selamat bermain kawan!" Kata seorang anak perempuan melalui speaker dengan tawanya yang sadis itu, dan dengan suara yang familiar bagi mereka. ya, dia lah An-chan.

Semua tercenggang-cenggang mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin An-chan? Hah, mana mungkin itu An-chan. dia kan tadi... tapi tunggu. mungkin saja itu An-chan karena dia mungkin dia menjebak kita. atau ... Aaarrghh mereka bingung diam kaget tercengo(?) Permainan apa yang An-chan maksud? siapa itu 'Dia' ?

-SKIP SKIP-

Midorima masih tercenggang-cenggang mendengar suara An-chan di speaker tadi. Dalam benaknya dia bersumpah bahwa sehabis permainan-**nya** selesai dia tidak segan-segan membunuh An-chan karena anak itu telah menjebak mereka ke dalam permainannya yg gila ini. Eh tapi tunggu dulu, Midorima teringat satu hal, An-chan berkata sekali lengah nyawa taruhannya. Ah kita lihat saja nanti.

Midorima mengantongi koin dan buku yang ia temui tadi lalu berjalan mengitari ruangan perpustakaan itu sambil melihat rak-rak yang penuh berisi buku yang dijejer rapi disana. Dilihatnya satu-satu buku tersebut dengan diterangi cahaya senter, dimulai dari buku resep, ilmiah, dan lainnya, buku yang disampul lusuh dan sudah berdebu, **well**, terlihat kusam karena mungkin buku itu sudah bertahun-tahun silam lamanya. Midorima masih mengitari rak-rak buku disana. Saat matanya menjelajahi buku-buku tersebut, manik hijau tersebut melihat sebuah buku dengan sampul rapi seperti masih baru? Ya begitulah.

Midorima mengambil buku tersebut dan

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kapak besar jatuh dengan indahnya di depan muka Midorima. Sontak Midorima kaget "SAITONIROJIM. Gila emang kali ya itu anak, psikopat atau apaan. Ngambil buku doang kapak melayang dengan indahnya di depan muka gue. Kan kasian muka ganteng gue ini rusak Cuma gara-gara ngambil buku" Midorima beralay ria sambil elus-elus pipi. "kalo ambil buku benda jatuh berarti di atas—" Midorima melirik keatas sambil diterangi cahaya senternya dan matanya membelalak kaget "—bujubuset. Aelah niat kali bunuh orang kali ya. Gue berhadapan sama orang gila nih" Midorima swt. Akhirnya pun Midorima bosan mengitari ruangan itu dan takut akan ada kapak lagi yang jatuh mulus di kepalanya.

Midorima keluar ruangan, dan berjalan lurus di koridor. Dan sesuai dengan oha-asa yg setiap hari dia dengar, lucky item Midorima berguna! Dia menemukan sebuah ruang kecil. Perlahan dia membuka pintu itu daaaannn

.

.

.

.

Cuma 2 buah Toilet. Dan kaca persegi panjang besar ditempel di tembok.

Midorima beruntung. Daritadi dia emang udah ngebet pengen kencing. Sesaat setelah dia melewati kaca tersebut, terpantul surai rambut bewarna putih memanjang ke bawah sambil menundukkan kepalanya dari kaca. Midorima cuma bisa cengo. Sejak kapan ada orang lain selain dia? Midorima berpikir sejenak.

.

.

.

SEKETIKA MIDORIMA FAN-BOY-AN SAMBIL TERIAK "NURARIHYOOOOOONNNNN!1!"

. . . . . . . .Oke maaf. akhir-akhir ini Midorima tertarik dengan hal-hal mistik lainnya. **Well,** oha-asa mungkin hanya mungkin, termasuk hal mistis juga. Tapi kenapa Nurarihyon? Maksudku. Lihat saja hantu di pantulan kaca tersebut dengan Nurarihyon bagaikan langit dan bumi. Oke. Daripada kita lanjut membahas ini dan ganti jadi crossover mending lanjut saja.

Setelah sadar akan jauhnya ketampanan antara "Nurarihyon" dengan mahluk ga jelas di belakangnya Midorima merinding. Bulu kuduknya dangdutan ala roma irama /hah/ Saking hebatnya goyangan dombret sang shooter ini dia yang dari tadi ingin membuang air nistanya itu sekarang sudah **completed. **Yak, Midorima ngompol, sekali lagi Author tekankan MIDORIMA NGOMPOL A.K.A KENCING DI CELANA. "PERGI GAK LO SETAN. GUE PUNYA **LUCKY ITEM **GUE DISINI MAU APA LO? LO TAU KAN GUE TAKUT SAMA SETAN SEMACEM KAYAK ELO? LO TAU KAN? ATAU LO GAK PEKA NANODAYO? APA SUSAHNYA GAUSAH MUNCUL? APA SUSAHNYA LO KE TEMPAT ASAL LO DAN MINTA TOLONG SAMA YG DIATAS BUAT NGUBAH MUKA LO KAYAK "NURARIHYON" NODAYO?" Midorima tiba-tiba alay dikarenakan korban iklan. Hantu yang denger dia ber alay ria Cuma bisa cengo. "….GUE TAU GUE JELEK. GAK KAYAK NURA APALAH YANG LO BILANG. IYA SEMASA IDUP GUE, GUE DIPUTUSIN KARENA GAK PERNAH PEKA IYA GUE TAU. YAUDAH GUE PERGI" Sang hantu galau. Mido cengo. Sang hantu nangis sambil pergi. Sempet-sempetnya hantu curhat—ntar jangan-jangan Mido malah ketemu hantu yg minta jadi pacarnya lagi karena muka gantengnya itu? Ah semoga saja tidak.

Midorima beranjak keluar dari toilet tersebut dan kembali menyusuri lorong gelap ditemani lucky itemnya beserta senter. "bau pesing njir" Midorima mendecih kesal. Antara malu gara-gara dia harus ngompol didepan hantu yang sumpah ga ada seremnya sama sekali. Apa kata temen-temennya ntar?—ya kalo ketemu lagi sih.

Mido sampai di suatu tempat—uh seperti aula atau semacamnya, ntahlah. Karena tempatnya terlihat memukau dan menawan—ah tidak, salah. Maksudku terlihat aman dari hantu hantu ga jelas Midorima memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di tempat itu. "sip. Aman dan bau pesing" kata Midorima sambil menguap dan tak berapa lama dia sudah terlelap.

-MuraAka POV-

"Atsushi—gue ngerasa ada anggota alay di tim basket kita" Akashi mulai merasa yang nggak-nggak. "hah? Gue ga ngerasa apa-apa tuh Akachin" Murasakibara menjawab dengan santai dengan menyantap snack maiubo nya dengan tenang bak dia lupa sekarang berada dimana. Seketika Murasakibara melotot, membuat Akashi yang didepannya merinding. "A-Akachin…. L-lihat!" Kata Murasakibara sambil menunjuk kearah televisi yang entah kok bisa ada di dapur. "ada apa Atsushi?"

Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa ada hantu alay lagi? Ada hantu narsis? Yuk kita lihat di chappie selanjutnya ;;333

Maap minna baru apdet sekarang ;w; susah nyari ide nista /le nangis di pojokan/ maap juga ceritanya pendek untuk chappie ini! keep reading ntar ichin bakal bikin lebih sepesial ;;3

mind to RnR pls?


	5. Chapter 5 : MuraAka's Game

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, rada gaje kali, typo, Yaoi dikit, lawak garing, dll

Author : heh akhir" ini otak ichin lagi nista"nya maap ya 8")

* * *

-Cerita Sebelumnya-

.

.

-MuraAka POV-

"Atsushi—gue ngerasa ada anggota alay di tim basket kita" Akashi mulai merasa yang nggak-nggak. "hah? Gue ga ngerasa apa-apa tuh Akachin" Murasakibara menjawab dengan santai dengan menyantap snack maiubo nya dengan tenang bak dia lupa sekarang berada dimana. Seketika Murasakibara melotot, membuat Akashi yang didepannya merinding. "A-Akachin…. L-lihat!" Kata Murasakibara sambil menunjuk kearah televisi yang entah kok bisa ada di dapur. "ada apa Atsushi?"

-SKIP SKIP-

"ada apa Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi penasaran sekaligus sok ga takut padahal dah dokidoki itu kokoro /le digunting akashi/ Murasakibara Cuma diem. Hening. Siiiiinggg /udah/

"A-Atsushi..?"

"…..HHH! ADA IKLAN MAIUBO RASA BARU! DIPUTER DIJILAT DICELUPIN AAAAAA! EH SALAH! RALAT. MAIUBO DI APAIN? AKACHIN GUE LUPA INGETAN!" Murasakibara gonjang ganjing teriak ga jelas. Akashi sweatdrop.

"Atsushi…LO KALO LUPA INGETAN MANA INGET SAMA GUE BEGO. BISA-BISANYA LO LUPA INGETAN TAPI NYEBUTIN NAMA GUE. ISTIGFAR" Akashi udah mulai gedeg. Dia kira bakal ada apa sampe dokidoki ternyata Cuma kekumatan Murasakibara.

Sekarang Murasakibara diem. Bener-bener sepikles. Akashi masih ga nanggepin, sudah lelah dia di php in dengan snacknya itu. 'mati aja snack lo itu'. Akashi yang udah gedeg makin gedeg. "heh ungu. Kenapa lo diem" Tanya Akashi penasaran "A-akacchin"

Murasakibara nunjuk tv yang tadi dengan tangan gemeteran. "maiubo rasa baru lagi?" Akashi udah enek, Akashi korban brokoro. Dengan enggan dia nengok kea rah tv daaaann

JENG

JENG

JENGJENG

SADAKO MUNCUL~~~~

Akashi melotot. 'cantik bener…—heh lo? Apa? nggak. Najong gue' Akashi getok-getok meja.

"A-akachin….." Murasakibara terisak. Badanya yang bongsor itu bergetar hebat saking takutnya.

'Oh Tuhan terima kasih sudah memunculkan Sadako ini' syukur Akashi dalam hati. Oh hati Akashi sungguh dag dig jdug dum dum ting ting des(?) /itu apa/

"Atsushi diam di belakangku" perintah Akashi. Tanpa pikir panjang Murasakibara menurutinya. Akashi yang udah ancang-ancang dengan gunting nya maju perlahan. "doakan aku" kata Akashi sok dramatis.

"AKACHIN HATI-HATI! AKU MENCINTAIMU" Murasakibara teriak histeris—walaupun dia tidak tau apa maksudnya. Entahlah dia sering melihat sinetron mungkin akhir-akhir ini.

"**im so happy that I could die**" Akashi hanya menyeringai—sok bahasa inggris. Akashi dengan semangat ciut 45nya maju kearah mbak-mbak sadako berada. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Baru kulihat Akashi setakut ini—selain takut pada anjing tentunya maksudku.

Murasakibara tak tahan dengan semua ini. Dia Cuma pasrah sambil tutup mata.

.

.

.

**CKRIS CKRIS**

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAA AKACHIN MATI—SETIDAKNYA KAU SINGKIRKAN MAHLUK ITU DULU BARU KAU BOLEH MATI AKACHIN!" Murasakibara histeris setelah mendengar teriakan wanita—loh? Sejak kapan Akashi bersuara cempreng begitu? Seketika suasana menjadi hening.

.

.

GLEK

.

.

"kau senang aku mati Atsushi—" Akashi memecah keheningan—tentu saja dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya bahkan lebih gelap disbanding Sadako tadi.

Murasakibara membuka matanya "WHAAAAAA JANGAN GENTAYANGI AKU!" Murasakibara kembali histeris, sedangkan Akashi sweatdrop.

"aku—"

"WHAAAAAA"

"Atsu—"

"KUMOHON JANGAN!"

"hei—"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI!"

"sia—"

"AKACHIN KUMOHON"

"HEH MAHLUK UNGU BONGSOR—SETIDAKNYA KAU MENDENGARKANKU DULU. SIAPA YANG BILANG AKU MATI?"

"lo tadi bukannya Akachin teriak?"

"itu bukan gue bangke kok lo tega gitu sampe gabisa bedain suara pacar lo sendiri" Akashi sok dramatis—lagi.

"loh terus?" Murasakibara bingung "itu suara sadako" "kok?" "karena—" Akashi diam sebentar biar sedikit misteri gitu /dicekek/ "apa?" Murasakibara makin penasaran. "gue potong rambutnya HAHAHAHAHA" Akashi tertawa penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Murasakibara sweatdrop. Murasakibara **speechless**. Murasakibara cengo.

.

.

Murasakibara udah gatahan. Murasakibara pingsan.

"ASTUTI! EH SALAH MAKSUD GUE ATSUSHIIIIIII" Akashi histeris liat temen—maksudnya pacarnya pingsan.

Murasakibara terbaring tak berdaya. Akashi galau. Kok bisa?

"Atsushi—badan lo kan gede gue kecil—" Akashi menggalau. "Lo tinggi gue itu pen—pertengahan" Akashi mulai terisak—sempet-sempetnya dia mikir-mikir mau ngomong pendek atau nggak. "terus—" Akashi nangis "GIMANA CARANYA GUE NGANGKUT LO BANGKEEEE" Akashi mulai nangis. Udah gatahan. Gabisa diempet.

"heh lo kalo mau galau gasampe gitu kali—" Author tiba-tiba muncul dari mana Akashi gatau. Akashi mikir mungkin Author udah belajar dari guru terbaik—Tetsuya. Ah sudah itu tidak penting.

"tapi-tapi—" Akashi terisak, sedangkan author ngambil kamera buat foto momen langka sejagad raya. Akashi diem, gatau harus gimana lagi ngadepin author gila kayak gini.

"yaudah sini gue bantu, gue ngangkat tasnya lo ngangkat Mukkun. Deal?" tawar author lagi baik hati—tapi boong. "ha—" "deal, oke."

Author bantuin ngangkat tas mukkun sambil sempet-sempetnya dia nyomot maiubo. Akashi? Akashi dia lagi ngangkat truk lagi mogok hohoho~ /le digunting Akashi/

"selamat berjuang~ ah iya, kudoakan kau tidak tambah pendek"

"hah? Lo juga lebih pendek daripada gue kok"

JLEB JLEB. AUTHOR MALU.

"OKE FINE. GUE GAMAU BANTUIN" Author lari gak nentu, ke tempat Midorima kali. Sedangkan Akashi Cuma bisa nyanyi dalem hati '**kemana kemana kemana~ kuharus cari author kemana~ dimana dimana dimana~ kuharus nyari author baru dimana~' **Ah, Akashi lebay.

"anjrit—gue ditinggal gitu aja—eh anjir bau pesing" Akashi mendesah sambil belitin kakinya. Ternyata oh ternyata dia udah nahan kencing. Jadi Akashi ya ngikutin aja dimana arah pesing itu siapa tau malah nemu toilet ulala~ gak lupa dia masih gendong truk mogok (aka Murasakibara).

Akashi berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu lagi asik ber ajep-ajep ria. Semakin lama hidungnya merasa bahwa bau pesing tersebut semakin kuat. Dan tadaa~ sampailah dia di tempat semacam aula.

"itu Midorima?" Akashi berjalan mendekati mahluk lumutan ijo tersebut sambil menghempaskan(?) Murasakibara disebelahnya. "…yang bau pesing itu dia..? anjir gue kira toilet. Udah kebelet nyet. Udah gede main ngompol aja, gue potong anu lo—ah udahlah gue capek"

Akashi hendak tidur, **of course** jauh-jauh dari Midorima. Dan ga ada 5 menit dia udah tidur terlelap.

.

.

-TetsuMomo POV-

KRIEEKK—KRIEEKK

"T-tetsu-kun b-bunyi apa itu!?"

KRIIIIING KRIIIINGGG

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Momoi san jangan teriak di depan telingaku"

TIK TIK TIK SREEEET

"T-tetsu-kun a-ada yang mendekat—"

.

.

.

Tubihkontinyoeh~(?)

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA GUE MINTA MAAF SERIUS GUE GATAU INI CHAP APAAN GUE GATAU-ITU AKASHI JUGA KENAPA GUE GATAU GUE JUGA MINTA MAAP CERITANYA PENDEK ORZ ORZ ORZ ORZ LAGI GA ADA IDE :''''D

BETEWE ANIWE BASWE~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY 8D


End file.
